


What's in a Name

by noneedtoamputate



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedtoamputate/pseuds/noneedtoamputate
Summary: Sam has been having strange dreams during her pregnancy.





	What's in a Name

Sleep had not come easy to Sam during her pregnancy. It took her ages to get comfortable. Then, when she would finally doze off, she found herself having the strangest dreams.

Tonight was no different.

Even though it was a dream, it was an event that had actually happened. She was with Paul, at the police station kitchen, having a cup of tea. It was near the end of the war, right before Edith was due to give birth to the couple's first child.

"Edith wants to name the baby Winston," he told her.

Sam started laughing. It had a to be a joke. Who would name a baby Winston Milner?

The look on Paul's face told Sam that Edith was serious, but also that Paul was inclined to agree with Sam. 

She quickly composed herself.  "Oh," she said. "It's rather regal sounding." She tried to think of something else more positive to say about the name choice, but she was stumped.

"Mmm," was all Paul said, and they went back to drinking their tea,

Sam woke up with a start.

"Sam? Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Adam asked as he turned on the lamp next to the bed.

"I'm fine, everything's fine," she replied, catching her breath. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, darling."

"Please don't make me name the baby Clement if it's a boy."

Clement Wainwright would not do, either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Clement Attlee](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clement_Attlee) was prime minister and the head of the Labour Party from 1945 to 1951. He would have, in a way, been Adam's boss.


End file.
